Painted Walls
by Bookworm622
Summary: One night, Harry has a dream that leads up to a series of odd events: Umbridge's secret admirer 'coming out of the closet', Sirius Black wearing pink Its manly. and Dumbledore losing his sock collection. Oh and Lord Voldemorts back. GOF spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Painted Walls**

_Chapter one: __Tragedy … You got anything else?_

"Harry," whispered a soft angelic voice in my ear. I couldn't find the person's face, to see if her face was as beautiful as her voice. She sounded so familiar, with her loving whisper.

"Harry, dear, this is mum," My mother's voice said into my ear. I was thrilled; despite I knew this was a dream. I was surrounded by darkened walls, like my safe cupboard, keeping me safe from my relatives.

"Mother?" I whispered in shock.

"Yes, dear, I have come to give you memories of the future. This was something your father and I would have wanted you to know."

I felt my eyes burn and I hastily clenched my fists in hope to not show my weakness.

"Memories?" I managed to say in confusion. Whose memories would they be?

"These are your own," she said answering my unsaid question.

"My own? You mean these are memories of what I would have if I didn't get these.." I trailed off as my brain tried to process this information and get it into simpler words.

A rich laughter filled the dark room. It was a males loving, genial laugh. It was my dad's. I knew it immediately.

"That's my boy!" Dad exclaimed. Mom snorted and said, "With my brains!"

I let out a soft laugh, having not laughed in a while, it felt good.

"Here are your memories, my dear son, use them well."

"We love you." I felt a smile grace my mouth before images flooded my mind:

_Dementors…. Expelled? _

_Letters… Visitors, Remus, Tonks, Moody…._

_The headquarters of the Order of Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

_Anger, resentment, blood quills, Occlumency, Sirius…._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. _

_"Kill me now Dumbledore…" _

_"An old man's mistake.." _

_"I cared for you too much…" _

_"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most in the world was you.." _

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES… BORN TO THISE WHO HAVE THIRCE DEFEID HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AND THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…_

Gasping, I bolted up, as a bulky shadow came over me. It was my uncle, his breath reeking of alcohol, as it usually does on Thursdays.

He glared down at me with his piggy eyes and I felt a slight stab of fear, then I realized I wasn't six anymore and he couldn't get his way by kicking me, hitting me and yelling worthless insults at me. I was older, wiser and I had my magic.

"Boy," he breathed in my face, making me almost vomit. He really needed to find another thing to do on Thursdays, like golf…

Never mind, he might not be able to hit the ball.A sharp pain came from my cheek as I came back into reality. He had backhanded me, and knowing his force it would leave a bruise, like the many others on my pale body.

No offense Dad, but why couldn't you have married someone who tans instead of being pale 24/7.

It was one of the many things my friends didn't know about. They didn't know of my cupboard, or the hitting, or the chores or my want for someone to say, 'I love you.'

I know pathetic right? I gave up on adults when I entered first grade and I learned other children sleep in bedrooms and gets hugs and kisses instead of bruises and hurtful words.

Despite of my guarded heart, I trust Sirius, Remus and many other adults. From my recent memory gain, I know I can be wary of Umbridge, with her 'sweet' exterior. Sirius, who I know may be living in the past, cares for me, but in what way? As his best friends son (or as the best friend himself) or his godson who needs him..

"Boy!" I jolted again back into reality with the grotesque image of my uncles reddening face up close to mine. His hand was raised and his drunken slurs were sure to wake up the neighborhood.

In his drunken state, it astonishingly made it to his little brain that he was being too loud and he grabbed my arm. Hard.

As he pulled me out of my 'bed' I tried to struggle, producing him to squeeze harder on my left arm. I winced as he let go of my arm and surveyed me.

Oh shit.

He smirked and grabbed me around the waist and brought me to my personal hell, also known as the Basement.

Note the ominous capital letter.

The Basement (I can just hear the thunder now) was dark, drippy and had brick walls. The only furnishing was a large dresser filled with belts.

Yes belts. And for off the record, officer, they hurt like hell.

Back to the story, (I've always wanted to say that), my uncle is carrying my down the wooden steps. (You can sit under them, because once when I was six, I played in here when they had guests.) He drops me on the cement floor (OW!) and tugged off my night shirt, which wasn't hard considering it was Dudley's old shirt.

He grabbed a random belt (I recognized it was Dudley's fathers day present to him last year. Seems innocent enough as a present but not in this family. Nope, never, nadda.), and pressed his leg against my back and began.

Later that day, I lay under the window, listening to the newscaster ramble on. I already knew what was happening thanks to my dear mother so I could relax until the dementors showed up. Yeah, dementors. (Note sarcasm please.)

My back throbbed painfully but I practiced Occlumency (with success. Snape had sprung on the hardest level on me without explanation. I learned that if you made a scene and kept your mind organized you'll do way much better. My scene is a spider web with a spider as my defender. My first friends.) I sighed with relief as the throbbing went away for a short time.

"Where is that boy?" Aunt Petunia shrieked, interrupting my relaxation time. I scowled and waited for my hung over uncle to slur something to her but he wasn't there.

A shadow came near my hiding (I mean resting) place and I could hear the vibrations of my uncle's footsteps. I held my breath, not wanting another trip to the Basement.

A loud crack echoed throughout the streets, making me jump, thinking maybe for once the Basement had caused this thunder crack when I thought back to my acquired memories.

Dementors.

I winced as my uncle muttered about a "belting for the freak," as he walked off- which from my position it felt like an elephant stomping.

I waited a few more minutes before slipping off into the twilight to find my cousin.

I held my nose with a scowl as blood dripped down my hand.

Well I found him. And he's drunk and pissed off at me. I shot him a Snape worthy glare and he slurred on about my nightmares.

"Oh Daddy save me!" I blinked and thought about how he sounded a lot like Uncle Vernon when he was drunk.

Keep your nose clean, Sirius tells me; well a bloody nose isn't keeping it clean my dear godfather.

The normal coldness of the dementors came over me and I felt Dudley recognize something was wrong- even in his drunken state.

"W-What's happening? What are you d-doing!" Dudley demanded. I waved him off and scanned the place for dementors.

My body stiffened. I scanned the street as I felt the dementors come closer, memories screaming in my ears.

_"SIRIUS!" _

_A women's scream, high pitched laughter. _

I bit my lip and concentrated on my task. I closed my eyes and pictured my godfather alive and well, his smiling face standing in front of… A room?

My eyes snapped open with shock. What was that room? It had my name plate on it.

Then I was realized my inner dream. It was my own room, not Dudley's or the cupboard, but my own. I felt my inner child shout it wasn't true. I shook him off.

I shook my head and raised my wand as the dementors enclosed us, Dudley screaming silently and running-

Right into one.

"DUDLEY, TURN AROUND YOUR-"I began to shout but I knew it was useless. I raised my wand once more and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful stag erupted from my wand and looked at me for instructions.

I pointed at the dementors, giving my patronus a look that probably said, 'Are you really that stupid?'

He managed to get the dementors in time- damn! - I mean, yeah for me, and now I heard the approaching steps of Arabella Figg.

She stared at me as I stared back before I said, "You're a squib." It was a blunt statement, something I normally avoided. However, it was fun to see the shock come over her usually severe face.

Ah, the little pleasures you get from being stuck in your personal hell.

"Well," she managed to stutter before that severe look came again, covering her shock, "Don't just stand there, get your cousin!"

I managed to semi-lift my cousin, which in my credit is showing I actually have muscles compared to fat. Arabella muttered to herself about Mundungus, to which in his credit he did show up. Of course at the wrong time.

"What is wrong with you women?" Mundungus said as he ducked her flying purse. She hit him hard. He yelped and covered his head.

"They-," another hit, "almost got attacked by dementors!" She glared and I almost felt bad for the fellow. Keyword, almost.

He, the other drunken fellow, was going to get me into way too much trouble if Dudley comes home like this.

As I supported Dudley, I felt my back throb painfully, and I knew the dementors numbing affects were wearing off me.

I glanced at Dudley. He was positively pale green, with red rimmed eyes and was now leaning on me totally.

What was the wizarding world going to say to me when I'm squished to death by my whale sized cousin?

Probably something like, "BOY-WHO-LIVED: IDIOT." I scowled and said, "Need some help here, please!"

The two adults, who I think may have been mentally transformed into toddlers, ignored me and argued with each other.

I felt my eye twitch and I cleared my throat loudly.

Nothing.

Time to bring in the heavy forces.

"VOLDEMORT!" They jolted and looked around in shock. I snickered.

They turned to glare at me, so I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "So, who's my guard tonight." The made them just stare.

Mundungus raised his hand hesitantly and I stared at him with a piercing look.

"You are fired." Then I turned back to Arabella, who shuffled like a little child in McGonagall's office.

"I need to get home, my relatives will be worried." About Dudley of course, but I didn't add this. I knew none of the so called guards knew anything about my home life.

I was positively a snake in lions clothing.

As I hobbled home, Arabella rambled on about the guards and everything I would have like to know if I didn't know it before.

She then left me as the Dursleys opened the door to me and Dudley.

I managed to avoid them as they fussed over Dudley and I opened my window to the owls, hoping to not get into more trouble them before.

I threw the Ministry letter aside, opening Sirius's. I had a flash of the rippling veil before I shook my head and opened the surprisingly longer letter than it had been before.

**Harry,**

**Listen to me, I know you may want to leave but please stay until we sort this all out. I promise it will be alright.**

**I heard about your patronus; I thought it was brilliant!**

**Sirius**

I traced the words brilliant and felt affection for my godfather come over me.

In guy language, he was basically saying he was proud of me, just incase you didn't know.

I knew what Mr. Weasley's note was going to say so I placed it on my desk next to all my other letters.

The arguing between my aunt and uncle became louder, but hushed enough for the neighbors to not hear but for me, above them, could hear it.

"The boy needs to go! Dementy-whatists came after my Dudley and you don't want to kick the boy out!"

"He needs to stay Vernon," my aunt told him. I felt a sudden shock. She wanted me to stay. I felt a ting of happiness until I heard the next sentence, "I got you a new belt at the store, Vernon." I flinched involuntarily.

I could just see that piggy smirk erupt on his red face and I heard him say, "Alright Petunia."

"OWLS!" I jolted at the sudden yell. Where? I thought I had them all….

AUNT PETUNIA'S HOWLER! I shook my head at my idiocy. I forgot the howler.

Then, a loud booming voice filled the downstairs kitchen.

"REMEMBER MY LAST PETUNIA!" Thanks for the help Professor. It helped the other time but not now. Why couldn't you ban all belts or something?

I heard the stomping of my uncle as he came up the stairs. My locks clicked together and I sighed.

"Boy," hissed my uncle from the other side of the door. I made a face at the door, for once acting like a teenager, but I then answered in a calm voice, "Yes?"

"I'm locking you in!" I rolled my eyes. Really? I would have never known!

"Okay," I answered calmly back. I knew this confused him as he said in a strangled voice, "Okay then."

Dumb shit.

As the days passed, (I was stuck in my room by they way, with little food and a stinging back. I was let out to shower and clean myself up. Miraculously, my bruise went away), I waited for my guards to come; I wrote in a journal I had kept since I was six. I wrote them in letter tense. Normally they were addressed to my parents or even Hermione and Ron but today it was addressed to Sirius.

**Sirius,**

**I miss you, you know that? As I wait for the guards to come and pick me up, I wonder what you're doing. Plotting your revenge against Wormtail? Or even, in my greatest hope, waiting to see me.**

**Today was boring, I did my chores, managed to avoid the Basement, and now I am trying to learn wandless magic. I had managed to accomplish it the night of the attack when I needed light in my room when my uncle had locked me in and shut down my power.**

**It had been a ball of light in my hand. I had been so shocked it went out but it was amazing to see such power in my hand.**

**Well, I have my radio, (It was Dudley's until he broke it. I fixed it last year.), and I'm listening for a song to describe my life.**

**Nothing yet. Nothing could describe my loss, my home life and my want for family…**

**Well, I never would tell you this, but I love you.**

**Harry James Potter**

I tuned the radio to a radio station with no static as a song came on. I had just missed the announcements of the name but it had a nice tune to it.

_It hasn't always been this way_

_I remember brighter days  
Before the dark ones came  
Stole my mind  
Wrapped my soul in chains_

* * *

"Remus," Tonks said to me as we slipped into Harry's empty house. "Are you sure he'll be up. I don't think we should scare him."

I felt my lips twitch in annoyance as I stared at the abnormally clean house. And they think we're freaks.

Moody frowned and said, "You hear that music?"

_Now I live among the dead  
Fighting voices in my head  
Hoping someone hears me crying in the night  
And carries me away_

The tune made me think of the war, the soldiers, and most importantly Harry, who's his sparkling eyes were now dim with death and sorrow.

"Yeah," said Shacklebolt, ducking the frame of the kitchen door. "It sounds like a –," he was cut of when he tripped. The others, Doge and Diggle suddenly tripped too. I frowned and bent down, examining the floor as Tonks snickered and helped them up.

"Now you know how I feel," she said cheerfully. Her violet hair changed to bright pink.

_Is anybody out there hearing me?  
Set me free_

_Morning breaks another day  
Finds me crying in the rain  
All alone with my demons I am  
Who is this man that comes my way?  
The dark ones shriek  
They scream His name  
Is this the One they say will set the captives free?  
Jesus, rescue me_

As I scanned the floor I found an almost invisible string tied from door frame to door frame, with a note attached to the last part of the string. I took it and stood up.

The others gathered around me, Moody an exception as he had his glass eye in a glass of water.

I opened the envelope and read:

Turn around.

The handwriting was so familiar. As I whirled around, I caught the scent of someone even more familiar. It was an intoxicating smell, of fresh air, day lilies and a certain soup.

We were staring at mid air. A note was tapped to a cupboard door under the stairs.

Diggle opened it and read aloud, with a confused voice, "Mischief Managed? What does that mean?" I couldn't help but laugh softly and say, "You can come out Harry."

And right before our eyes, Harry appeared, with his invisibility clock in his hand, his pale skin shinning in the moonlight.

"Hey Professor!" His eyes, Lily's eyes, twinkled softly.

"The music," Tonks said, "was to distract us?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I was listening to that." A smile erupted on his face, "I put the string up to know if anyone came in the house."

"And the notes?" Moody popped his eyes back in and whirled it to where Harry was standing. He was unfazed as he said, "Just to screw with your minds."

I bit my lip from laughing. It was something Lily would have done. Harry had her sense of humor, which was clever and mischievous, not cruel and bold as Sirius and James's had been.

Later, as Tonks and Harry went upstairs to pack I wrote a quick note to the Dursleys saying he was alright and he would be back next year.

I looked at the clean living room and found no pictures of Harry. None what so ever. I found it off, very off.

We gathered in the kitchen, Diggle staring at the toaster, Moody whirling his eye around trying to find danger and me leaning against the counter.

"Excellent," I said as they entered, "We've got a about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready, Harry. I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-," Harry cut me off.

"They won't." I continued, trying to be unfazed, as being used to his with Sirius.

"That your safe-,"

"That'll depress them." I wondered if that statement was true but I finished my sentence.

"-and you'll see them next summer."

'Do I have to?"

I smiled but didn't answer.

As Moody disillusioned Harry, I thought about Sirius's reaction to seeing Harry. Would he outright hug him, or smile or nod?

I noticed Harry was ready to leave and the group took off in the garden.

The wind caressed my face as I flew. It was like I was in another world, where peace and tranquility was everywhere, no prejudices.

"Down here!" Moody called to me finally. It had been an hour of swerving, coldness and boring flight.

As we landed, Harry's charm hadn't worn off, and he shifted awkwardly in front of the invisible house. Other houses stood around them, rubble stairs and paint chipping off the houses.

Moody used the putter outer and he said, "That'll take care of any muggles looking out the windows."

Harry hadn't asked any questions of where we were. He stood, shivering in the cold, his ragged clothes almost as bad as mine, but with the exception mine almost fit me.

He rubbed his sunburned arms and sighed, his breath showing.

Moody thrust the paper at Harry after everyone had a good look at it. Harry read it and nodded to Moody.

I noticed he shivered again as the house came into view, but the shiver wasn't from cold.

As we stepped up, I tapped my wand to the door and told Harry, "Get in but don't go too far or touch anything." Harry nodded and disappeared into the doorway.

* * *

I paced in my room, its dreary walls and furniture rubbed off on me, making me miserable.

What if they, the Dursleys, hurt him and now they had to rush him to St. Mugnos. What if he dies? What if I can't tell him how much I care?

A loud shift of voices reached me and I frowned. Where they back?

"It's so good to see you dear," I heard Molly say as I made my way down the many floors. The door bell rang and I scowled. Why did they always ring the door bell?

My mother started screaming, as usual, and I managed to shut the drapes and I skipped the last few steps.

I scanned the kitchen, but I couldn't find him. Remus spotted me and said, "You just missed him.

My shoulder slumped and plopped into a kitchen chair. It creaked awkwardly under my weight, which wasn't much.

It was different then what I had experienced. Yes, I, at least my mind, was from the future.

So much was different, for one I don't hear my godson's beautiful voice screaming in anger at his friends nor do I hear Kreacher.

I rubbed my temples as I thought about my veil experience. (Insert boring flashback, please.)

_I floated in white light, trying to make heads or tails of this situation. _

_"SIRIUS!" A familiar voice shouted for me desperately. So familiar. I strained my mind to figure out the voices identity. _

_… Green eyes…. black, messy hair.. A loving smile… HARRY! I jolted and tried to 'swim' towards the voice but I found myself freezing as a beautiful red head stood, well floated in front of me, a attentive smile on her face. _

_"Sirius," whispered Lily. I gapped. A tried to speak but for one of the first times in my life (the first when I held Harry for the first time.) I was speechless. _

_"You have a second chance," she told me gently. I stared, trying to memorize the flawless face, the green eyes, the flaming red hair, the smile. _

_"I-I do?" I croaked. My voice was nothing next to that voice, hers. _

_"Yes," said a male voice. James. I knew it like the back of my hand. _

_I awkwardly whirled around to my best friend, my brother. He had Harry's face, with some differences, like the longer nose, the hazel eyes and scar less forehead and of course the tan skin. _

_"James," I breathed, tears embarrassingly coming to my eyes. He smiled and said, "Padfoot, your second chance was granted to you by the highest forces. I suggest you go back a year and do it right." I nodded wordlessly. _

_"Oh and Sirius," Lily said, "We don't blame you. It was Wormtail's fault." I felt relief run over me. They didn't blame me! _

_James smiled and me and said, "Please take care of Harry." I nodded. I really did a crummy job before. I will give him a home, a room for himself… _

_"We love you." They said before a flash of light and… I woke up in Grimmauld Place almost a year back. _

"Sirius?" I jolted in shock at the voice. My godson smiled hesitantly at me from the door frame. Every one else had left. I must have been sitting here longer than I thought.

"They told me to tell you the meeting starting." I noddedand stared at his face before getting up. But before I left I gave him a hug and whispered into his hair, "I missed you, pup." I felt him hug back and say, muffled, "I missed you too, Siri."

* * *

_**Now, I left the authors note until the end to tell you some important things. **_

_**1) This story is like Out of the Shadows except without the timetravel and Dumbledore dieing. **_

_**2) There is some language in this, so if you don't like mild cursing then please don't give me flames about it. **_

_**3) I need your opinions please thank you, I would like to know how you like my sarcastic yet nice Harry. **_

_**4) Who is your favorite characters? For the first 20 reviews I will include them in chapter three (I already have chapter two done.) **_

_**5) THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! That means clicking the little button and typing how much you like it, whose your favorite character. **_

_**6) Oh and I have a new website (the old one was getting crowded and hard to manage) I need some help with it, so tell me if you want the address cause I need teachers and other staff members (like second in command!) **_

_**Bookworm622**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Clothes, goodnights and meetings_

I sat stiffly as Black, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Tonks, Diggle and Doge went on about getting Potter.

I scowled and pushed down my anger and resentment for the boy. He was an idiotic boy, arrogant and rude just like his father.

"So," Albus said, his eyes sparkling, like they always do when Potter comes up, "why did you trip Shacklebolt?" Shacklebolt flushed and murmured, "String."

I snorted and said, "String Shacklebolt. String took you down, all mighty Auror?"

He glared. "It was dark and it was clear string-,"

"-and you let a fifteen year old defeat you. What else did he do?"

Lupin continued, "Well I found this note," he handed it to Albus, to which he read it. "We turned around, found no one and found this one," he handed him another. I scowled when I read it. Mischief Managed.

A bark like laughter erupted from Black as he read the second one.

"That's my godson!" Disgusting pride was in his tone. I felt like vomiting.

The meeting seemed to go on forever and as I got out, I headed to the kitchen for a quick snack. As I opened the door, I noticed Potter was chewing on an apple, staring at the snake picture near him.

"Potter," I acknowledged. He turned his eyes to me, swallowed and said, "Professor Snape would you like something to eat?"

I decided to not be sarcastic and said, "Yes." He got up and turned to one of the cupboards that I knew didn't open and touched it. It opened. I felt shock go through me.

"They know." I frowned. What did he mean?

"The house knows I'm a parslemouth, things open for me that usually don't for anyone else." He turned and handed me an apple. I nodded thanks.

Potter sat back in his seat and took another bite of his apple and traced something on the table. Silence over took the room as we ate awkwardly before he said, "Do you know tobacco helps the wolfsbane develop?"

I frowned and said, "And where did you learn this?" Potter smiled slightly.

"I was experimenting." I glared and hissed, "You could have got someone hurt."

He laughed. It was so much like Lily's laugh, one that would seduce velas and make Voldemort smile. How I missed her.

"It was at Hogwarts, so don't worry." I glared and stalked off.

* * *

I fiddled with the muggle stereo, hoping to position it correctly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, coming up behind me. He flashed me a grin. I smiled and said, "Can you help?"

The hour went by quickly as Harry and I worked to put the sound system in correctly. He was a great young man, I had to admit, as I spent more time with him, I saw how untrusting he was with adults. He never relaxes, only when I got up to leave he seemed to relax.

He fiddled with some of the dials and a soft voice, males, filled the house. We had set it up so it would reach almost every where.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Harry smiled and leaned against the wall, absorbing the music. It had a nice rhythm and a great tune. I walked out of the room, where many Order members looked around bewildered to where to music was coming from.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

"Arthur," Molly said threateningly to me. I smiled softly towards her. She was chopping potatoes, her hair up in a messy bun, her eyes sparkling with anger. The children, minus Harry, had filed in. Hermione smiled and said, "I love this song." Ginny giggled and nodded.

Sirius, who had been in a bad mood, came in and every one tensed. They knew how he was when he was thinking.

He had his eyes narrowed in thought and then he opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off when a joyful voice of his godson made him blink.

"Sirius," Harry said, his eyes sparkling, "come here! I have to show you something." Sirius then grinned, his face relieved of his lines, making him look younger.

"Alright." He followed his chattering godson. Harry was talking about some sort of potion.

I smiled. Harry was a great kid; he did wonders for Sirius in a mere minute.

A new song came on, a more depressing one. The people in the kitchen shuffled.

_ I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

* * *

I watched Harry write down something on a piece of paper before saying, "This should do it."

"Do what exactly?" He flashed me a smile.

"Turn Remus's wolf to his anamagus form." My jaw dropped.

"H-how did you learn this?" He shrugged modestly, and flushed at my admiration.

"I had a lot of spare time." He shifted under my gaze and said, "So when is his birthday?"

"August fifth," I said promptly. Harry frowned. August fifth had passed and we had- I and Remus- had a firewhisky celebration.

"Let's start next week, okay? We can surprise him." I nodded and Harry glanced at the clock and said happily, "Dinner time."

Dinner was a joyous occasion, with everyone there, laughing and eating. Molly had made mashed potatoes, green beans, chicken and many other great foods. Harry was sitting next to Remus, listening intently to what he was saying.

I sighed and chewed on a piece of chicken. It reminded me of the time Harry brought me some in the cave near Hogmadge. I smiled.

"Oh-sh-," Tonks didn't get to finish because in the middle of her sentence, Harry's hand shot out and caught it while talking to Remus.

I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Nice reflexes. Lily had hit reflexes when it came to me." The Order members nodded in agreement and Harry laughed.

Thank you James for giving me this great child.

* * *

Smiling briefly at me, Harry sat next to me on the couch later that evening, as I knitted Charlie's Christmas sweater. He was awkwardly playing with his old shirt, his eyes staring at the fire.

"Harry, dear," I said as an idea came to me. He looked up, his green eyes piercing mine.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" I formed my plan and smiled. Albus couldn't stop me from going to muggle London.

"Would you go shopping with me tomorrow? We need to get food at the muggle mart." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling. He saw through my plan, that clever child, and said, "Do you mind if I bring someone."

I nodded for him to continue but he got up and moments latter dragged Remus in and said, "Your coming shopping with us." Blunt and to the point, something I did more than often but never Harry. Remus looked shocked, the poor man, before he ruffled Harry's hair, laughed and said, "Dumbledore will never let you go, pup."

Harry's eyes flashed before he said calmly, "Is he my legal guardian?"

Remus shook his head.

"Than he has nothing over me. I am my own person." Remus blinked in surprise. It was true, we all think Dumbledore as a god, with infinite power over us, but in reality he has nothing over us.

Remus smiled thinly and hugged him slightly. "Great thinking."

"You know I can defend myself and yet you constantly hover over me like a helicopter." A what? Remus laughed.

"Yes, but that is because-," Harry cut him off sharply, "Because I am what to any of those guards? A job? A weapon?" He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sorry, I am trying to work on something with Sirius but its been-," A loud bang seemed to fill the house. Harry just gestured to say, "It's been that."

Remus sighed, defeated and said, "Alright." I grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

* * *

I grumbled under my breath as I held a pile of clothes in my hands as Molly picked them out and stacked them on. Harry, who already had gone shopping, was watching amused.

"Excuse me?" said a snotty voice. It was the sales manager and as she eyes Molly's old clothes she sneered. I felt as if I were looking at a female Severus.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered. He didn't look any better than we did, with his large clothes.

"Are you," she sneered again, "sure you can afford any of this?" It was true, from what it seemed, this store seemed pricey but Harry just smiled politely (to which I could see through) and said softly, but with a tinge of power, "We can afford this." He then waved her off as he strode by mumbling, "Sad, this place is so dirty."

I felt like laughing as Harry's words were wrong. This place was spotless and white. The women looked around in alarm and practically rushed for cleaning supplies. Molly looked disapprovingly (and with a tinge of pride) she continued to grab clothes.

I chewed on a soft pretzel at a table in front of the shop as Molly fussed over the clothes bags. She shrunk them out of the eyes of the muggles roaming the streets. Harry sat next to me, eyeing the crowds with narrowed eyes. He frowned and whispered, "We have to go." I felt coldness come over me and I nodded.

Molly's eyes widened and she winced as the screaming began. Harry wiped out a wand (which was mine by the way.) and shot the patronus spell towards the dementors while grabbing us and running. Molly and I panted as we tried to keep up with the fifteen year old. Neither of us was in much of a shape to be running so fast.

We managed to duck into an alley, while Harry leaned against the wall, his eyes alert. He handed my wand back to me, while smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, "they'll not know who did it now. Like I need another charge for the trial." I smiled weakly and took my wand.

Now to the trial.

* * *

I avoided Harry's almost curious eyes as I wondered into the trial room. He was sitting in a chair in front of the whole Wizengamot, his beautiful eyes of his trying to meet mine. I ducked them and said my piece.

After the trail, I tried to ignore his cries to catch my attention.

It took all my willpower to not turn around and hug him, whispered reassuring things to him.

I dearly hope Sirius gives Harry love that I can not.

* * *

I paused awkwardly in the room Harry and Ron shared. I knew it was simple, I'd seen Mrs. Potter do it so many times, come in, say goodnight, kiss us on the foreheads and say she loved us before telling us to not stay up to late, so why was I pausing now?

Harry was sitting up in his bed, looking out the window, while Ron in the bed closest to me, and was snoring away.

"Harry," I whispered, coming in more. His turned his head to meet mine, his green eyes suddenly lit up from their gloomy exterior.

"Sirius," he whispered, sounding like an eager child. He got up quietly and opened one of his clothes drawers. He showed me a brand new jacket and, embarrassedly said, "Mrs. Weasley got it for me." He then grinned sheepishly. He took out a wrapped box and handed it to me.

I was floored. He got me a present. I unwrapped it quietly, hoping not to wake Ronald. It was a beautiful leather jacket. I smelled it and grinned at my godson.

"Do you like it?" Harry sounded nervous, fiddling with a nightshirt he was wearing. "I thought you'd like it- cause Remus said-," I cut him off by hugging him, holding him close.

I smelled in his scent, whispering, "Thank you. I had a leather jacket when I was younger but Lily made me get rid of it. She would have laughed at the fact you got it for me." He clutched me as if I would disappear, as if he'd never hugged someone before and wanted to savor the feeling.

I reluctantly let him go and he smiled at me. He moved toward his bed and said, "So---,"

"So," I heard Harry, my best friend say awkwardly to Sirius, after giving him the gift. I felt a smile tug on my lips. Despite Hermione's instance that I couldn't figure out anyone's emotions, I knew Harry very well.

He was nervous at having a parental figure, to have some one to worry about him when he does his hero act. I know he worries about Sirius thinking of him as James. I had been worried like mum, until I moved here.

That was until the day I was writing to Harry, just this past summer, I had been in the kitchen trying to write something useful to my new deprived friend when Sirius had come in and spontaneously asked me questions about Harry.

When it had been my turn to as a question I had asked one, "Why were you asking me this?" I had asked after answering question after question.

He had answered, his eyes honest and bright at the thought of his godson, "I want to know more about m- Harry." I knew he was about to say 'My.' As I thought back on it, I had remembered my mum and dad saying, "That's my Fred," or "Oh, my Ronnie." They were proud, loving words that I never thought of until Sirius had said them.

How simple things were back when we were younger, I realize, but being Harry Potter's friend I wouldn't give up for anything. He was a brilliant person, caring and brave but he lacked love. I knew this, Professor Dumbledore knew this and yet he sends them back to those retched muggles each year.

My poor brother.

"So," Sirius said back awkwardly, jolting me out of my thoughts. "I-I would like to say goodnight." I almost chuckled aloud, those poor too. Neither knew what to say nor do, but as I observed this through thinly opened eyes, I saw Harry was sitting on his bed, Sirius standing near him, holding the leather jacket.

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise as if he'd never heard a word like that and Sirius, poor Sirius, was akward.

Go with your instincts, I wanted to tell him, go with what you feel.

Sirius hugged Harry once more and kissed him on his head, making Harry tense slightly then relaxes, smiling slightly over his shoulder.

"Good night, I love you." They were simple enough words but Harry stared at him in shock. The words had been said with confidence, something I knew Sirius had in him.

Go on, I urged my friend mentally; tell him you love him too.

"I love you too." I grinned mentally. My powers of mental manipulation were coming along nicely. Sirius, his eyes were actually beginning to loose his haunted expression with help from Harry or course, who smiled as if he'd been given the world on a whim.

He nodded to Harry and stepped out, but not before giving Harry another hug.

Harry fiddled with his blanket, probably considering to wake me, but I knew he didn't want to. He wouldn't want to wake me up to tell me about 'such silliness' as he would be thinking.

I pretended to stretch and yawn. "Whats all the noise about." Harry's eyes brightened and he launched into the story, with such eagerness I wanted to kill those Dursleys.

Later that night, Harry was asleep, resting peacefully for once, and I smiled at the ceiling.

See Hermione, I'm not as stupid as you think. It's all in the strategy.

* * *

I tugged on the jacket Molly and Harry (well mostly Harry) had bought me as the meeting took place in the kitchen. Many order members were eating, but Sirius was talking softly to Tonks, wearing a leather jacket. Yes, my dear Lily, a leather jacket.

I had almost laughed seeing it. I knew Harry didn't go to the bathroom when he had left me and Molly. The dear child was buying that for Sirius.

"Hello," Albus said, sitting down in the head seat. Everyone quieted and turned toward him. His eyes were solemn but lightened when he saw Sirius's jacket.

"Today we will-," and I tuned him out, trying to concentrate on not falling asleep. The full moon was coming up soon and I knew I couldn't just……

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks Molly," Sirius said sharply. I blearily raised my head from the table. I rubbed my eyes and cursed mentally. I had missed the whole meeting.

Molly opened her mouth to retort but Sirius caught sight of me and let out a bark like laughter. Molly turned her eyes on me and her lips turned up from her frown.

"Nice to see you back in the land of living," Sirius said still laughing. Molly's lips twitched and I sighed and ran a hand through my graying hair.

"What were you saying Sirius?" I asked yawning. Molly and Sirius both scowled.

"I know who my godson is Molly!" Sirius snapped at her suddenly, the genial air left from the room replaced by bitterness.

"I'm not so sure Sirius, you treat him like-," Molly began but I cut in.

"Like James?" I asked calmly. They both turned their reddening faces towards me.

"Sirius, Molly I know you both care for Harry but if you keep arguing that's not going to affect anything!"

"B-But," they both stammered.

"But nothing," I said, adopting my Professor voice. A soft laugh from the door made us turn. It was George Weasley (I could tell by their scents. George smelled more like peppermint than Fred.)

"You sound just like you did when you were lecturing us about pranking." Sirius burst out laughing.

"R-Remus l-lecturing about pranking," he said through fits of laughter. I scowled.

"T-hats a good one!" He held his side in mirth and snickered.

"Why is that?" Fred asked but Sirius smiled mysteriously and got up to leave still laughing at me.

Oh Padfoot, how I missed your laughter. Even after all those years, you still knew how to joke.

* * *

Hey guys, there is more of Painted Walls. I will include in the next chapter:

**Tonks, Hermione, Sirius, Harry and Snape and possibly Dumbledore. **

Tell me the characters you want for chapter four. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Bookworm622


End file.
